All My Fault
by Savage Eden
Summary: Another angsty Legolas fic. R for Rape, a bit of gore, and implied sexual content. R&R!


Hmmm haven't written a LOTR fic in ages. I've been lurking around the Blink 182 section for awhile. But now, I'm back! * bows * BTW, I own nothing. Characters belong to Tolkein. This fic is from Legolas' POV. The usual angst, and stuff. I decided to try another rape story, the other one was a bit…er..tame. This one won't get explicit, it'll just suggest a bit. Plus, it ended happy. This one is sad. I decided to pick on poor Legolas and Boromir for this one. Yes I know this fic is totally AU and Out of Character…but I don't care! MUHAHA!

****

All My Fault

It was like any regular day; I woke up to the morning's first rays of sunlight. Stretching with feline grace, my hand brushed his cheek. Frodo gently slumbered beside me, bare arms wrapped around my nude body. I gently pried his fingers from my waist and the hobbit whimpered slightly at the loss of my body in his embrace. I smiled at my lover, wrapping a cloth around myself and walking to the nearby lake to bathe myself.

I gasped as the icy water washed over me, ripples radiating from my pallid form slipping into the deep blue waters. I ducked beneath the liquid, wetting my long blonde locks. Little did I know that behind me a being watched from the shadows of the undergrowth. It's amazing I didn't feel their gaze upon me as I washed myself. Soon I climbed from the lake, water running down the length of me. I shivered, grabbing for the cloth to dry myself with. It was then I felt strong arms grab my waist. Jumping with the sudden contact, I tried to cry for help as the arms tightly gripped me. But a hand soon placed itself over my mouth, stifling my scream for help. It was then that I was faced with the identity of my attacker, and what I saw made my stomach drop to the ground. It was Boromir. His amber eyes glinted with a manic lust and I struggled to free myself. But Boromir's arms were too strong, the thrust me to the ground. I coughed, spitting the soil from my lips. Soon, he was upon me, touching me, stealing the dignity I had tried to hard to gain. I cried out, though I am sure no one heard me. For my cries were muffled my Boromir's hands. Salty tears stained my face, pain shooting up my entire body. My pleas for him to stop what he was doing were not answered. I felt so ashamed, I should've watched out. I didn't deserve this. 

It was then that I summed up my remaining strength and cried out. It was a shrill shriek laced with sobs. Boromir froze, anger burning in his eyes. He kicked me in the ribs and let me go. But he didn't leave fast enough for Frodo, my beautiful Frodo, burst through the trees with Aragorn in suit. Seeing my nude, bruised, and bloodied body shaking on the ground I heard a yell emerge from Frodo as he launched himself on Boromir. Aragorn yelled and pulled Boromir's assailant from him, only to punch him full force in the face. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?" Frodo screamed as he ran to me, lifting my head to his lap. Breathing was hard for me, and I wheezed like an asthmatic. Frodo began to cry, brushing my sweaty blonde hair from my face and stroking my cheek. "It'll be okay Legolas, he'll pay for what he's done to you." 

By that time, Aragorn had tied Boromir's wrists and was leading him back to camp. Frodo smiled faintly and helped me up. I stumbled to the ground, my torso and lower area throbbing. He led me to the water. "Here, you can bathe. I'll stay here if you need me." He whispered in my ear, caressing it with his warm breath. I nodded, climbing into the waters again. Scrubbing myself all over, I still felt as though the dirty soil was caked onto my skin. The water soon numbed me and the pain left momentarily. Climbing from the water, I noticed Frodo had laid out a blanket and brought medicines to clean my wounds with. His warm smile put me at ease as he cleaned the gashes across my chest, back, and legs. He bandaged them and gently ran a brush through my tangled hair. I soon fell asleep in his arms, wrapped in a blanket and his voice in my ear, whispering 'I love you' over and over.

When I awoke, I was by the fire where we camped. Boromir sat, hands tied. Fury burned in his gaze and I shrunk back. Aragorn gripped the knife at his belt with a warning glance and I stared into the twining flames of the fire. The reds and oranges and yellows entangled themselves like snakes. I fell asleep to Frodo's gentle singing and Gimli's flute, a dreamless but painful sleep taking over my body yet again.

Around midnight I woke with a start, a sharp pain in my arm. Looking up, I once again saw Boromir's glowing eyes above me. He held a knife to my throat, my chest heaving. "You little slut, thought you could get away from me didn't you? Too bad your precious hobbit isn't awake to save you now." He snarled, I dared not say a word. It was then that he slid the knife down my chest, drawing a thin line of blood down my heaving chest, down my stomach, and stopping a few inches beneath my navel. He then laughed softly and plunged the knife into my stomach. I screamed in pain as crimson blood stained the ground around me. My vision began to blur and blacken. Just before death finally overtook me, I saw Boromir run into the forest and Frodo's tear streaked face above me. "One last kiss my Prince." He whispered, kissing my now cold lips with one last passionate embrace.


End file.
